The Yellow SOUL
by Kaos-Senpai
Summary: A Girl jumps down wanting to prove to everyone monster did exist. What will she do Kill all monsters or Befriend them


(JUST KNOW I AM USING A OC INSTEAD OF THE NORMAL YELLOW SOUL SO OTHER ITEMS & TRAITS THIS IS RIGHT AFTER CHARA aaand dialoge may not be on point but I try to let it go as much as I can with the story but im changing stuff since its just after chara so it wont always be the same)

Chapter one

The soul of Justice

A girl ran up MT. Ebbot Her long silky blonde hair going up and down with every step she makes. A few tears falling onto the ground as she kept her head low. "I'll show them that I'm right about monsters…" She slowly reached the top of the mountain seeing the hole that would be too deep to survive the fall it seemed. Her ribon was moving gently as the wind was blowing softly.

"Well its now or never…" The girl said as she wiped away the tears standing at the edge of where the gound and the hole of darkness was. She jumped falling down which seemed for hours. She fell down on a flower bed. "O-Ouch m-my head…" She said holding the place where it hurted the most.

The perfectly white ribbon seemed untouched by the fall. The girl seemed to call out for help. "Someone... Please help me.." Her high pitched voice that sounded like she still was 10 echoed across the tunnels of the ancient ruins. She carefully stood up seeing a stick she grabbed it to defend herself for monster who wanted to hurt her. She wasn't scared just thinking forward. "A-Anyone he-"

She got to flowey who seemed a normal flower at first but he started talking as she was speaking. "Howdy Human! Im Flowey, Flowey the flower!" He said on a excited tone but it seemed to be sarcastic. "You're new to the underground! aren't you?" The girl nodded slowly. "Golly you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do it!"

[They enter in battle mode]

The world turned black and white exept for her soul that shone a bright yellow. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey explained as the girl tried moving her soul around in the small box. "Your SOUL starts off weak but may grow strong if you earn a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why LOVE ofcourse!" He said giving a wink.

"You want some LOVE don't you? Then run into these friendliness pellets!" The friendliness pellets went towards the girls soul. But she avoided them. "Hey Human are you stupid? I said run into the friendliness pellets" He did it again as the girl moved out of the way. "Are you braindead RUN INTO THE BULLETS [Friendliness pellets]" He did it again but the girl dodged yet again.

"You know whats going on here don't you!" Flowey said making the face. "IN THIS WORLD ITS KILL OR BE KILLED" Friendliness pellets surrounded the girls soul as the ring grow smaller but was destroyed as the flower was shot away with a fire ball.

"What a poor and terrible creature, torturing such a poor and innocent youth" Toriel said coming on the battle scene. "Ah my child your not hurt are you?" The goat woman said. The girl shook her head. "I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins and who might you be?" The girl took a deep breath. "My name is Emiru b-but just call me Emi.." Emi said to Toriel. "Its nice to meet je miss toriel!" Emi smiled as toriel started bringing her deeper into the ruins

[ AFTER LEAVING EMI AT THE PILLAR WITH A CELLPHONE ]

"Why did Miss Toriel leave me here…" Emi said after while as she got bored standing up and starting to explore the ruins. "Wow its hu- Huh a star?" She walked towards the star and pressed it. "Hearing the leaves rustle as you step on them fills you with JUSTICE!" A voice said. "W-Who's there!" Emi asked holding her stick tightly but no one answered. "Lets call Miss Toriel to ask her if she could pick me up…" She grabbed her cellphone pressing toriels number calling her. *TORIEL PICKED UP* "Is something wrong my child?"

"Miss Toriel could you please pick me up I don't really like being alone in this ruins since I'm not used to them…" Emi said sighing she felt a coward but she was just freaked out by the voice as she quickly walked back to where toriel left her. "I'll come right away my child!" Toriel said as she hung up

[Toriel came and took her to toriels house]

Emi saw a other star and quickly walked to it they gave her a good feeling like she was safer if she touched them. "Such clean house in these ruins fills you with JUSTICE" She smiled as she quickly hurried after Toriel. "Child I have a surprise for you" She walked her to a room "Your own room!" Emi looked at Toriel before entering. "You might want to take a nap first before we will eat" Toriel said and emi nodded entering the room. "It looks like she had a child of her own whom this room was from.." Emi said as she had explored the room finding some shoes in different sizes as they where all boy shoes. She put off the lights and took a nap.

[AFTER THE NAP]

Yawn. Emi woke up and saw a pie infront of her but on the ground. "Pie? And it seems to smell like cinnamon" She got up slowly rubbing her head as it still hurted turning on the lights. "Where's my headband.." She said not seeing it anymore in the room picking up the cake. "Maybe Miss Toriel knows where it is" She walked out going towards the living room. "Miss Toriel-" "Just toriel is fine" Toriel said before letting Emi continue. "Okay then.. Toriel? Have you seen my headband with a white ribbon on it?" "Yes I have I cleaned it it was a little dirty its on the kitchen table" Toriel answered smiling. "Thank you"

Emi put the headband on again. "Hey Toriel can I explore the undergrounds more then just the ruins?" As Emi asked this Toriel looked away. "No Sorry my child… I don't want you to end up like the others.." "Others?" Emi asked curiously. "I have something to do my child don't try to stop me" Toriel left for the basement as Emi quickly followed. "Wait Toriel!"

(THIS WAS IT FOR CHAPTER ONE MAN THIS IS MUCH WORK BUT FUUUNNNN

-Kaos senpai 3)


End file.
